


chocolate and snuggles

by ceadrqueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceadrqueen/pseuds/ceadrqueen
Summary: jongin’s tired. baekhyun helps





	

**Author's Note:**

> vietnamese translation by [phthtr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phthtr) [HERE!!](https://phthtr.wordpress.com/2017/02/14/transfic-kaibaek-cheap-chocolate-deep-sleep/)

baekhyun had always woken up earlier than jongin. today was no exception, as he found himself walking to the kitchen, quietly, careful not to wake his sleeping boyfriend. his phone warned him that it would be a cold day today, and he slowly went through the motions to make two mugs of hot chocolate. 

_fill the mug a quarter full of hot water - dissolve cocoa powder in the hot water - add two melted milk chocolate blocks - heat up some milk and slowly pour into the mug - enjoy!_

he sat at the kitchen table, slowly drinking from one mug, the other cooling down in front of him, as he waited for jongin to wake up. 

baekhyun thought about his day. it was a sunday, so he had a day off. suddenly, returning to bed and having a lazy sunday seemed tempting. it was cold and raining, and he didn't have anything that he needed to do.

 

a noise from the doorway startled him from his thoughts, and he turned to see jongin slumped against the wall. his left cheek had faint red marks where the pillow creases had indented his smooth caramel skin. his bottom lip was jutted out slightly further than the top lip, and baekhyun was suddenly reminded of a fluffy teddy bear. jongin's eyes were half shut; a blank and sleepy look in them as he blinked slowly. his eyelashes slowly fluttered with every blink, and his soft brown hair was wild - fluffy on one side, and flat on the other. after watching each other for a moment, jongin sent a sleepy smile at baekhyun, his eyes wrinkling at the corners and his cheeks rounding. 

"come back to bed, it's cold without you," jongin mumbled. 

baekhyun sipped the last dregs of his lukewarm drink, set his mug down on the table, where the other mug lay ignored, and padded over to jongin.

"you okay?" he asked affectionately, fondling and stroking through jongin's hair.

jongin simply sighed and leaned into the touch. "just tired," he breathed.

baekhyun opened his arms, and jongin willingly slumped into them, breathing quietly against baekhyun's shoulder. baekhyun wove their hands together, and smiled fondly. he pressed a kiss to jongin's hair and led them both back to bed.

 

-

 

"you smell like chocolate," jongin mumbled some time later, while they lay in bed, staring at each other.

baekhyun chuckled and flicked his finger across jongin's forehead, lightly brushing his hair laying on top of it.

"maybe because i had a hot chocolate earlier, dummy"

jongin whined like a hurt puppy and sleepily hit baekhyun on the arm in retaliation.

baekhyun grinned widely and quickly leant forward to grab jongin's lips in a kiss. 

they were soft and pillowy, swollen from sleeping. baekhyun thought they were perfect. his hands wound up to jongin's head, one resting on his cheek and the other petting his hair. 

jongin's arms wrapped around baekhyun's waist and pulled him closer, and they continued sharing kisses and soft murmurs to slowly wake up for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! so basically this is the first fic that i've posted/completed so pls be kind HAHA  
> this has no plot whatsoever but i wrote this mainly to just see how well i could use descriptive language! 
> 
> you know i originally wrote this as baekhyun/sehun, but i felt like he didn't fit as well so i chaned it to jongin halfway though!  
> please give me constructive criticism so i can improve, and i hope i got their characters right!
> 
> [in case you were wondering, [this](http://spacebyuns.tumblr.com/post/155499209972/fy-kimkai-161226-sbs-gayo-daejeon) is what teddy bear jongin looks like!


End file.
